Cry Wolf (1947 film)
Cry Wolf is a 1947 mystery film directed by Peter Godfrey and featuring Errol Flynn and Barbara Stanwyck, based on the novel of the same name by Marjorie Carleton. . Plot Sandra Marshall (Barbara Stanwyck), the widow of the owner of a remote mansion, arrives to take charge and claim the inheritance of her late husband. She receives a cold reception, especially from research scientist Mark Caldwell (Errol Flynn), who seems to be keeping her sister-in-law Julie (Geraldine Brooks) a virtual prisoner in the house. Cast * Errol Flynn as Mark Caldwell * Barbara Stanwyck as Sandra Marshall * Geraldine Brooks as Julie Demarest * Richard Basehart as James Caldwell Demarest * Jerome Cowan as Senator Charles Caldwell * John Ridgely as Jackson Laidell * Patricia Barry as Angela (as Patricia White) * Rory Mallinson as Becket * Helene Thimig as Marta * Paul Stanton as Davenport * Barry Bernard as Roberts Production The novel was published in early 1945. The New York Times said "the plot has pace; the manse is traditionally eerie, the heroine is charming. Situations and dialogue, however, are often clumsily handled."Other Items on the Fiction List New York Times (1923-Current file) York, N.Y 28 Jan 1945: BR10. By April, Warner Bros bought the film rights as a vehicle for Barbara Stanwyck.SCREEN NEWS: TO AID ACTORS FUND Special to THE NEW YORK TIMES.. New York Times (1923-Current file) York, N.Y 19 Apr 1945: 22. Catherine Turney was assigned to do the script and Dennis Morgan announced as co star.Looking at Hollywood Hopper, Hedda. Chicago Daily Tribune (1923-1963) Ill 09 Aug 1945: 21. The film took a while to be made. In March 1946, Errol Flynn was announced as co star and Peter Godfrey as director.Looking at Hollywood Hopper, Hedda. Chicago Daily Tribune (1923-1963) Ill 25 Mar 1946: 21. Dorothy Malone was originally announced to play the second lead.Hopper, Hedda. Looking at Hollywood. Chicago Daily Tribune, 7 May 1946: 18. Two of the supporting cast were from the New York stage, Geraldine Brooks and Richard Basehart, and had just been put under contract by Warner Bros.Schallert, Edwin. "Stage Mimicry Leads Girl to Cinema Career". Los Angeles Times, 8 May 1946: A7.TONY MARTIN SET FOR M-G-M MUSICAL: Named Co-Star With Kathryn Grayson in 'Kissing Bandit' --3 Arrivals Due Today Of Local Origin Special to THE NEW YORK TIMES.. New York Times (1923-Current file) York, N.Y 08 May 1946: 43. Filming took place in August 1946.DRAMA AND FILM: Carter, Wynn Teaming in 'Century' Talked Up Schallert, Edwin. Los Angeles Times (1923-Current File) Angeles, Calif 22 Apr 1947: A3. Reception The film was not released until July 1947. Critical The Wall Street Journal said the film was "often as dull as it is frightening because its melodramatic story is full of cliches... without tommy gun or sword, Mr Flynn seems unhappily wooden."The Theatre: Murder in a Laboratory Wall Street Journal (1923 - Current file) York, N.Y 21 July 1947: 10. The Christian Science Monitor said it "grips the attention and holds it right through...the result is something well above average."David Niven As Doctor In 'Other Love': 'Cry Wolf' D.M.D.M.. The Christian Science Monitor (1908-Current file) Mass 08 Aug 1947: 5. "It's melodramatic antics are rather fun," said the Washington Post.Melodramatic Antics: 'Cry Wolf' Mixes Stanwyck, Flynn By Richard L. Coe. The Washington Post (1923-1954) D.C 08 Aug 1947: 23. The Los Angeles Times called the film "murky" and "fairly opaque" although it felt audiences "are likely to be impressed by the performance of Flynn."'CRY WOLF' ERRATIC Schallert, Edwin. Los Angeles Times (1923-Current File) Angeles, Calif 09 Aug 1947: A5. Box Office The film was moderately successful at the box office, Variety estimating its rentals in the US and Canada at $2 million. Gallery Trivia References Other references # Tony Thomas, Rudy Behlmer * Clifford McCarty, The Films of Errol Flynn, Citadel Press, 1969 p 147. External links * * * * * Category:1947 films Category:Live-action films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Films Category:American films Category:Films based on novels Category:Black-and-white films Category:Mystery films Category:Theatrical films Category:Horror films Category:Thriller films Category:Film noir Category:Unrated films